


A Dragon's Trust

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Reserve, Dragons, Fluff, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She’d only been on the reserve for a couple of days and now she was facing her first big test.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 10, 2015 "Distrust"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie is truly a gem. Your help is invaluable.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, I own none of it. Sadly.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t forget that dragons are ancient and noble creatures and we should show them the respect they deserve. They are very similar to Hippogriffs, in that they are naturally distrustful of humans."

"For good reason! People are arseholes."

Charlie nodded, agreeing with Adrian's assessment. "They're also idiots." He gestured to the enclosure in front of them. "The best way to earn a dragon's trust is to meet the dragon with someone it already trusts."

“Also, don’t show fear.”

Wide-eyed, Hermione looked at Adrian.

Smiling, he squeezed her shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped into the enclosure.


End file.
